Lessons in Love
by Prince Char
Summary: Omi really, really hates games lessons.. But a new and very cute young soccer coach might just change his mind.. KenxOmi forever and ever!!!
1. Chapter One

In solemn tribute to my love of Ken and Omi and my vicious hatred of all things games.

Omi sighed. Games sucked, it really really sucked. 

He looked down at his skinny self in his little shorts and way too big sports top, and sighed again. He'd never been any good at any sport of any kind, and he didn't even have his best friend Ouka to support him in his darkest hour-and-ten-minutes, since the girls had to do games separately. This afternoon she'd been forced on to the the netball courts while he, looking ridiculous as ever in his stupid kit, was waiting on the field to be taught the joys of football. He pulled unhappily at the red-and-white material that hung off him in an entirely unflattering fashion.

Joy, oh yes indeed. 

And it was cold, he thought sulkily.

It just wasn't fair. He was good at everything else, wasn't that enough for them? Why'd he have to come out here and freeze to death whilst looking pathetic next to the other boys who were, without exception, taller, less skinny and way less feminine than he was.

Goddamnit.

He sat down on the ground and pulled his massive shirt over his knees - hey, it was good for something after all - figuring he may as well be warm while he waited! Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, but he ignored them all. Not many of the people in this school were worth talking to anyway, he had discovered a long time ago! He had a few very good friends - it was just a shame none of them did games with him. Ouka was his closest friend, they'd known each other for just about ever, and she was like his sister. Aya and Youji were his other best friends, both, predictably, about twice his height. Youji flirted all day long with everyone he could see, whilst Aya didn't seem interested in people at all, whether he could see them or not, and was really rather unapproachable until you…well, approached him, but Omi knew that both of them had real affection, for each other and each other only. 

Playing football with Ouka would be a laugh, he mused. Anything with Ouka was a laugh. And he wouldn't mind playing with Aya and Youji, although they would most undoubtedly kick his arse. He just hated games! It was lame! Sport was for fun, right? Well where the hell was the fun in being forced into something you didn't want to do?!

Aw well, here goes, he thought as the quieting of the other boys' chatter signalled the teacher's arrival. Too late to do anything about it now..

Omi didn't look up as their teacher told them...whatever he was telling them. As he heard a new, unfamiliar and cheerful voice, however, he glanced up quickly and his eyes met those of a young man, dark-haired, dark-eyed and unbelievably beautiful…

"My name is Hidaka Ken," he said softly, with a smile that made Omi want to smile too. "I'll be coaching you for the next four weeks."

The other boys in the class didn't really seem to appreciate the fact that their new teacher looked not much older than their average seventeen-and-a-half at all, but Omi didn't even notice… He was too busy staring at the guy…

Ken… Lovely Ken. Omi had never even seen anyone so…so…so amazing…

He was just perfect.

Omi sighed like a lovestruck teenager. Games sucked, it really really sucked. But hey, it wasn't THAT bad…

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Omi's disproportionate feelings of elation soon faded. He was hardly going to impress this gorgeous guy with his sporting ability… And he looked his worst in his games kit. Not that his best was particularly stunning either… 

And why he worrying about it anyway? It wasn't as if he seriously had a chance, or as if a universe existed in which he had any chance of having a chance…

He stood up reluctantly as Ken (who in Omi's fantasy world had no objections to being called by his first name) put them all into pairs to start with some "simple passing exercises". No doubt he'd find them incredibly difficult, as he seemed to have no co-ordination at all (especially when it mattered, like in front of cute guys..) and he knew he wouldn't have anyone to work with. Nobody ever wanted to go with him in games. And Ken would think he was just a skinny, unsporty kid with no friends. If it even crossed his mind to think anything of him at all…

This was most definitely lame. And embarrassing.

Oh yes.

"Hidaka-san?"

Omi blushed as Ken turned to him with a kind smile. "You can call me Ken, I'm not old or anything! What's up, uhm…and what's your name?"

"Ts-tsukiyono Omi," he stuttered, gone all shy.

Of all the things in the world Omi was, he was NOT shy! 

This guy just had a strange effect on him.

And who would blame him?

"I, uhm, don't have anyone to work with," he said lamely. Ken glanced around at the other boys, who were blatantly not doing as he had said, but paired off anyway.

"Oh, well, it's OK, you can go with me!" he said and Omi smiled nervously. If they were working together, well, that was great, maybe they would talk a bit but…he was just so bad! Ken was nearly a professional or something, he'd said, and he'd think he was so lame!

Oh dear…

"I'm not very good," he mumbled.

Ken grinned at him.

"Doesn't matter," he said, and Omi suddenly felt a bit better. Ken wouldn't care if he was rubbish - he was way too nice for that!

But, he thought wryly as the ball flew off in a direction completely not the one he had intended, he hadn't been wrong - he really wasn't very good at all!

He didn't care though; Ken was really patient and helpful, and still gave him those smiles that made his heart miss a beat. Unfortunately, he was spending too much time telling off the rest of the class for them to get round to any conversation.

Not that any conversation would go anywhere, Ken was his teacher, after all! Of sorts. Which meant he also kind of wasn't, right? Anyway, although he didn't really look it, he had to be a FEW years older than him, at least…

Omi watched sadly as Ken tried to get the class to calm down and practice their shooting. None of them seemed to accept his authority at all, and he was too nice to remedy that by shouting, even once, and even when they insulted him to his face. Omi wished they would treat him well. Not that many of them had the brain-capacity to BEGIN to understand the word "respect"…

Ken was saved from looking like an idiot (a cute and well-meaning one, of course) for any longer by the fact that it was the end of the lesson. Everyone rushed off to the changing rooms, ignoring requests for help carrying in the equipment.

"I'll help," Omi offered as Ken sighed tiredly, hoping he didn't sound TOO desperately like he was sucking-up! Ken nodded gratefully and chucked him a football. Which he missed.

"See? I'm lame." He was delighted to hear Ken laughing, and knew it wasn't at him.

"Omi, it's not important," he said, starting to gather up the cones they'd been using. His voice suited Omi's name. Omi thought so anyway. "It's not everything, it's just a game…I do it for a job, but you know, only 'cause I like it…as long as you enjoy it…" He looked up at Omi. "But you don't do you?" he asked shrewdly.

"It's not that I…no. In fact, I hate it."

Ken stared at him for a second, then they both laughed.

"Well, I'll try and make it fun for you, K?"

Promises, promises…

Omi pushed all thoughts he really shouldn't be having - well, SOME of them - from his mind and nodded, grinning.

Ken passed him some of the stuff he was holding and started towards the school building.

"Don't worry about the rest, I'll come back and get it in a bit," he said, and Omi followed him happily.

They walked in silence, Omi feeling awkward and nervous and on a natural high at the same time. As they neared the school, he couldn't stop himself from blurting out a question he'd been pondering this whole time…

"Ken, how old are you?"

Ken looked at him and chuckled. He looked SOOO handsome when he laughed, Omi thought longingly.

"Twenty."

"Oh. You're not much older than me after all!" he commented, then blushed furiously as he realised what he'd said. Could Ken know what he'd been thinking about their ages? Which weren't that far apart, were they? 

He coughed. "I mean…"

"No," Ken said, watching him. "I'm not at all… Here, leave that stuff down here, you'll be late for your next class… See you later, Omi." Ken looked at him for a second, then turned away and headed off toward the equipment cupboard.

"Bye, Ken…" Omi managed to say eventually, then rushed off to get changed.

It had been an interesting lesson. For once.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Ken walked through the unfamiliar corridors of the school. It was nearly half past four, and everyone had gone home, but he had stayed to have the opportunity to look around, try and get to know the place when it wasn't so packed full with kids that it was impossible to remember if you'd been in this corridor before...

This was where he was going to spend the next month, he thought, sighing. He liked it here, he liked the town and he liked the school, and he loved teaching football.. Thinking about it would've made him happy yesterday - and it had - but today, _after_ today, after his first day…

He had been stupid to think it'd be easy anyway, he berated himself. It was naïve of him really, to have thought that all the students would like him, and they'd get on, and he'd teach them football, and they'd _like_ football, and they'd not think he was a complete prat!

Dammit, he thought, wandering under the "IT Dept." sign and subconsciously making a mental note of where it was. The only person he'd met so far who he liked didn't like football and was…in that room over there! He stopped, looking in to the room where Tsukiyono Omi was sitting at a computer, fingers flying over the keyboard.

And he was so _cute_…

He should definitely not be here. He felt like a spy, only worse, because at least spies were doing it for the greater good of their country. And poorer, because spies got paid. He should definitely not be here! He watched as another boy, about Omi's size, with dark hair and sad eyes went over to Omi and pointed to something on the screen. Omi nodded. The boy said something. Omi looked up at him, grinning, and Ken looked on in surprise as the boy's eyes lit up. Omi turned back to the screen and started typing again, but the boy's adoring eyes remained on him.

Were they…lovers? 

Ken concentrated on the dark-haired boy's hand as he lifted it, as if to touch Omi's shoulder…then stopped, and pulled back, twisting both of his pale hands together. He looked so sad, but Ken found he didn't really care…he knew he should, he wasn't heartless, and the boy was obviously in pain…but he was just relieved! Omi couldn't be his lover. 

This shouldn't be a good thing, he knew. But it was.

"Ken!" Snapped out of his thoughts, Ken stared at Omi who was grinning at him.

"Uh…hey Omi!" Ken hesitated, then entered the room. "What are you doing here so late?"

"We're working on a project!" Omi exclaimed, his enthusiasm unbelievable, and very adorable. "This is Nagi, we're doing it together."

"Hi Nagi, I'm.."

"You're Ken, I know, Omi told me about you."

Ken smiled - Omi had talked about him?

"I have to go, anyway," Nagi said, glancing at Omi. "We'll finish up tomorrow, ne?"

Omi nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure. I'll finish this part OK, then go home soon too! Seeya in the morning!"

"Bye Omi. Bye…Ken."

Nagi left somewhat reluctantly, eyes downcast. Ken didn't notice him going, just that he was gone.

But Omi was still here, and he was here, he thought, and had to remind himself not to be stupid.

"Oh dear, I think something's up with Nagi…" Omi said, biting his lip. "I hope I didn't do anything!"

"He didn't look too happy! But I'm sure it's not your fault, you couldn't make anyone unhappy!"

Omi didn't seem to have heard that last comment, to Ken's relief. He always said such lame stuff..

"He likes you." Why had he said that? Idiot. What, so Omi could say "that's ridiculous" and he'd stop feeling jealous? So he could gauge his reaction to boys liking other boys? Like he liked Omi…

Now that really was ridiculous… Even if he could ever have a chance of meaning anything to the beautiful younger boy, he'd only met him today! They'd hardly even spoken together, how could he be in..

"Who, Nagi? Course he does.."

"No, I mean, he _likes _you."

Omi blushed, and Ken felt bad for making him feel uncomfortable, wishing he'd never started this conversation!

"He can't! I'd know. He doesn't, I'm sure…"

"You're so sweet!" Ken heard himself say, and immediately wished for something solid with which he could hit himself over the head! Omi stared at him, and he blushed, and smiled because he didn't really know what else to do! "Uhm…so anyway…"

Omi grinned at him then turned back to his computer.

"How's your first day been?" he asked, effectively ending Ken's embarrassment, and seemingly able to type and hold intelligent conversation at the same time.

"Uhm, well, it's…" Ken didn't seem to be able to hold intelligent conversation at the moment, although he wasn't _quite_ sure why. And he couldn't type.

"Good? Bad?" Omi prompted, and Ken looked up to find him smiling kindly. 

"Well…bad to be honest," Ken replied, and Omi's smile faded. He could tell the truth to Omi, and it would make him feel better, he knew. 

"Why?" Omi asked, stopping his typing. He shut down the computer and turned in his seat to face Ken. "You seemed to be really happy earlier!"

"I was, I really love football, and I love teaching it to people it's just…they all hated me!"

To his surprise, Omi laughed quietly.

"What?"

Omi grinned at him.

"Ken that's ridiculous! You're being paranoid - you're about the least hateable person I've ever met in my life!"

"But they all laughed at me!" Ken felt like a little kid, but Omi would understand, Omi would make him feel better, he just _knew_ it.. "They didn't listen to me, and they didn't care at all! They thought I was pathetic, because I'm so young, and they…_they hated me_!"

Omi chuckled again. 

"They were just being them, most of them are brain-dead anyway… They don't care if you're helping them to learn, they don't care about anything - but they don't hate you! Nobody could _ever_ hate you! You're just too nice!"

Ken stared at him.

"I'm nice?"

Omi nodded, then blushed for some reason.

"Omi…thanks!"

The cute blond was gazing at the floor, blushing furiously at nothing.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes!" Omi squeaked, looking up at Ken with a nervous kind of expression. "I better go home…"

"I, uh, I have a car, would you like a lift?"

"…are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine!"

"OK, thankyou!"

By the time they got to the car, Omi had stopped blushing, and he was happy to be just talking with Ken, like normal people trying to get to know each other… 

Or just talking.

He'd spent the entire day thinking about Ken. He'd told Ouka, who had told him off for falling in love with a teacher.. But he wasn't in love, he'd protested. He didn't even _believe_ in love - it had been invented by schoolgirls, according to Youji. Not that that stopped _him_ from using it to his advantage…but Omi wasn't like that. And besides, he didn't want schoolgirls, he wanted Ken!

Omi was delighted when Ken opened the passenger door for him, and climbed in happily. Ken was giving him a lift! 

Duh…but…

This was a good sign, right?

He watched Ken slide into the driver seat and start the car. He was so…so lovely… His hair was shiny, and he would have loved to feel how soft it was…those dark eyes were so beautiful… Ken looked at him, and smiled, and Omi's heart leapt at the same moment as he realised it could just never happen… How could this wonderful, kind man ever want him?

"You can put on some music, if you want," Ken said, and it took Omi a minute to register what he'd said. After another minute he was able to stop watching Ken, and picked up a CD that lay on the dashboard.

"Gackt! You like Gackt? SUGOI!" he cried, and Ken grinned as the pulled out of the car park.

"He's great! I mean, he's perfect, he's got a great voice and amazing songwriting talent _plus _he'sgorgeous.."

Ken blushed, and Omi nodded and put the CD in.

Ken liked guys!

Well, that was a start, ne? Maybe he'd never love him…not that Omi would probably ever actually love _him_, as such, anyway…but he might be attracted to him…if he tried to look nice and stuff…

Who was he kidding? he thought with a depressed sigh. He wasn't exactly attractive.. Far as he was concerned, he was skinny and weird looking - he didn't exactly look like a Jpop idol.. He gazed at Gackt on the cover of his CD - _he_ was attractive. 

If he looked like that…

Not that he only wanted Ken to think he was nice-looking… But if that was all he could have…

"Omi?" Ken's voice snapped him out of his stupid thoughts. 

God, even his VOICE was amazing, smooth and gentle. 

"Uhm…where do you live?"

Omi smiled at Ken as they pulled up outside the block of flats he lived in. Ken gave him an almost shy smile in return, and although he knew there was no chance, although he knew they could never be together, and the young football player would _never_ want to be with him anyway, he couldn't help but feel excited and giddy and so happy… Exactly as if he were in love!

"See you tomorrow!" he said cheerfully as he got out of the car. "Thanks!" He watched Ken pull away, remembering everything about him, everything they had said, every expression across that beautiful face...

"Omi!" He heard Ken call his name suddenly, and watched in surprise as the car reversed back to where he was.

Ken's window was wound down, and he was gazing up at Omi.

"Omi, wait…I…"

"Y-yes?"

"I…just thankyou…you…you made my whole today worth it."

Then he drove off, for real this time, and Omi was left, stunned and thrilled and unsure exactly what to do on the pavement.


	4. Chapter Four

__

Ah…ah…Ken, Ken please…ah…ah, ahhh…

Oh…uh, Omi, ohh…I…I love…love…

Moans echoed in Omi's head as he got ready for school the next morning. Ken's moans, his own moans, both of their voices gasping each other's names…

He'd never had a dream like that before, for all that he was a teenage boy! He shivered, not quite able to decide whether he was desperate to see Ken again today or would rather not - how could he look at Ken without thinking about…

__

Omi, Omi…ahh…I love you!

He was blushing terribly already - and there wasn't even anybody here! He tried to push Ken, along with the dream and all his current thoughts, out of his head and worry instead about the fact that he hadn't done any homework last night at all. He had spent hours with his book in front of him, sucking his pen and thinking about…

Oh that worked.

Omi walked to school in a daze. It was just unbelievable how much this whole thing was getting to him. He really couldn't stop thinking about Ken, and it was really driving him crazy… This was so stupid! How could he possibly be even thinking of the possibility of anything ever happening between him and Ken, who Ouka had labelled "his gorgeous soccer-player" when he'd spoken to her on the phone last night. Omi sighed. If only he _was_ "his". But he never would be, and that was why the whole thing was stupid!

He felt like hitting his head on a wall, perhaps it would knock some sense into him… 

The formroom was empty apart from Aya and Youji. As Omi walked in, he smiled slightly to see Youji with his head on his arms on the table, and Aya stroking his wavy hair gently.

Then he sat down and banged his head on the desk.

Youji lifted his head and winked blearily at him.

"'ey Omi."

Aya let go of Youji's blond hair and glared at Omi by way of a morning greeting.

"Late night Youji?" Omi asked vaguely, and Aya smirked.

"_Someone_ stayed out till four clubbing…" he said simply, and Youji groaned. Aya smirked again, then stared pointedly at Omi.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Aya continued to stare at him.

Dammit, why'd he always know?

"'sup Omes? Looks like love to me.." Youji commented, head in his arms again.

Aya glanced at Youji, then looked at Omi in surprise.

"Love!" Omi snorted. "That's ridiculous! Who'd ever love me!"

"You should have more confidence," Aya said shortly. Youji nodded and sat up.

"If that's why love's getting you down, _you're _being ridiculous! You're perfectly loveable! Not that I love you.. But…what Aya said."

"But he'd _never.._I'm just…me…and he's so…love? That's ridiculous! There's nothing wrong!" He could feel his face heating up, and got to his feet quickly. "I have to go see Ouka!"

He rushed out of the door. Ouka would help him, she was a girl, she knew about this…_love_ stuff and stuff…right? He was going to go crazy if he didn't…if something didn't…he was just going to go crazy! He was already crazy!! It was just insane…what was he doing falling for a gorgeous, twenty year old football player? Or for anyone? He didn't know how to deal with this! What was he supposed to _do_?

"Ouka!" he called, catching sight of his friend in the corridor before he got to her formroom. "Ouka! You have to help me! I'm going crazy!"

Ouka turned around and waited for him, one eyebrow raised.

"Calm down, Omi!" she said as he hurried agitatedly towards her.

"I don't know what to do Ouka, I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm going mad thinking about him, and I don't even know him, I don't even know anything ABOUT him, but I want him SOOOO bad, and every time I think about him I think he'll never want me, and it makes me feel so _bad, _and I don't know what to…"

"OMI!" Ouka shouted, shocking Omi out of his upset rant. He stared at her. "Calm down! Listen, don't worry, come on…let's go to somewhere a little less people-full and you can talk properly about it…talk, not rave like a loony…"

Omi stared at the floor miserably.

"Omi…I know this is upsetting you, but please, you have to think about the whole thing calmly or it'll just feel like it's getting worse! Come on."

"You're right," he said quietly as he followed her to the soundproof practice rooms where they could safely talk about anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on…it's just…I don't even know how I feel, how I SHOULD feel… Nothing like this has ever happened to me before! I've never felt anything like this…"

"So sit down, and tell me about it," Ouka said as she shut the door behind them.

"Oh Ouka, it's just…it's unbelievable, and I love it, but I hate it, I can't concentrate, I can't think about anything else… I KNOW it's wrong, in here, you know…" He touched a finger to his head. "I am aware that I only met him yesterday… But…it doesn't FEEL wrong, it feels like…in here…" He tapped his chest. "It feels like I've never done anything in my life except meet him! I mean…I just knew when I saw him, I just…I…oh I give up! I can't even begin to explain it... Does it sound crazy?"

Ouka smiled at him.

"A little."

Omi smiled back at her, then shook his head.

"But he'll never like me, and god, it almost _hurts _when I think about that… I don't feel like there'll be anything left without him…that sounds crazy aswell, doesn't it? We'll be late to register, we better go… But… Oh man…what am I supposed to do? How can I stop thinking about him? I don't want to stop…lo…liking…I don't want to stop! But if I don't, it won't stop hurting, and I won't stop feeling sad… But if I do, this amazing happy feeling will go…and I don't think I can even be happy for any other reason any more… Don't you have any advice? What do I do?!"

"Omi, I wish I could help but…I've never been in love!"

"I'm not in love! I just like him.. I mean… I can't love him!"

Ouka sighed exasperatedly.

"OK, you want my advice? Wake up, Omi! Open your eyes…you _know_ you love him! DON'T say it's impossible, because it can't be, because you do! Just accept it, and think about it, and…and you'll know what to do better than I ever could, because I'm not you!"

Omi stared at her. The bell rang loudly, and Ouka stood up abruptly.

"I will listen, Omi, but I can't help you, and I'm sorry… This thing is _yours_. See you later. And Omi? Be HAPPY! Everything will work itself out, everything always works out if you just let it."

Omi stared at the door the girl had just left by.

How truly helpful she was.

Love? He _didn't_ love Ken! Ouka was wrong. It was just…impossible…impossible…

__

I love you more than anything! I'll love you forever..

His dream came back to him again, his own words… Just because you dreamed of saying something…that didn't mean you really meant it, did it?

You _know_ you love him, Ouka had said.

I _know_ I love him.

I know I love him.

I know I love him.

"I know…I love him," he murmured.

TBC

__


	5. Chapter Five

"Want him SOOOO bad, don't you!"

"Can't stop thinking about him, can you freak…"

"But he'll _never_ want you, will he - what a shame…somebody probably told _him_ that boys like _girls_ you queer!"

As soon as Omi shut the practice room door behind him, he knew he was in for trouble. Of all the wastes of space in the school, these guys wasted the most space..

"Get lost Masafumi!"

Omi tried to push past them and get out of there, but one of them grabbed the hood of his sweater and pulled him back. The Takatori brothers, Masafumi and Hirofumi, were the worst people Omi could remember ever meeting. It wasn't like they were just mean and stupid, like Oda and Kase, the two other guys that hung around them, either - they were malicious and cruel, and hideously clever with it, which only meant they could do more harm… 

But only to those who let it get to them, of course. Omi had never been bothered by what people said either about or to him, and the Takatori's were no exception - their sidekicks, however, were known to be fond of beating people up - on the command of Masafumi and Hirofumi, who, to add insult to unfortunately quite often literal injury, were Ouka's cousins.

"People like you shouldn't be allowed," Masafumi drawled lazily as Omi struggled to get out of Oda's grip. "It's not…" His eyes narrowed and he smirked. "…natural."

"Yeah!" Kase sniggered. "People like you go to hell!"

"See you there!!" Omi spat, and kicked back at what he hoped was Oda's leg with all his strength, hearing a disturbing thud as his heel met the taller boy's shin.

"FUCK!" Oda yelled and let go of Omi, as he had hoped. He tried to sprint for it and groaned in frustration as he was caught again, this time by Kase - at least, he thought with some grim satisfaction, as he watched Oda clutching his leg and cursing, he had managed to cause _one_ of them some pain..

"Tough little thing, aren't you?" Hirofumi sneered, and before Omi even knew what was happening he had punched him in the stomach, hard.

He cried out in pain, and bit his lip. What to do? How could he possibly get out of this?

"Ah…we'll be off then," Hirofumi said slowly, and he and his brother stalked off, leaving Omi with Kase and Oda, who would no doubt not be merciful.

"Oh, and remember!" Masafumi stopped and called back. "All's fair in…" He grinned evilly at Omi. "Love…and war… That's quite a nasty kick he gave you, Oda."

With that they were gone, and Omi's heart sank. He had fought back as well as he could by instinct…but kicking Oda like that, he'd just been making more trouble for himself…_why_ couldn't he have realised that at the time? He'd probably get beaten up even _more_ severely if there was some reason for it…

Oda was on his feet now, standing in front of Omi with his fists clenched. He was so tall… Omi would stand NO chance against him, even if he hadn't still been held back by Kase…

"Just remember, queer, everything we do to you you deserve!" Oda said. He couldn't really believe that, could he? Was he that narrow-minded? That unbelievably stupid?

Omi forgot his last thoughts as Oda hit him round the head so hard he thought he might black out. He couldn't fall over, Kase was holding him up anyway…

"Leave me alone.." he muttered feebly, head spinning.

Another strong fist to his stomach had him doubling over, and he only realised as he fell to his hands and knees that Kase had let go… Now they were _both_ going to set on him…

"STOP IT!"

Omi heard a voice, familiar but never before angry… No more blows, his defender had given him temporary relief at least…

Omi lifted his head. It was Nagi. Kase and Oda were laughing at him, but Omi had never seen him look so furious…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"What, you his boyfriend then?"

Nagi just glared at them, and Omi willed him to get out of here, get someone who could help.. Nagi was even smaller than he was, and had even less of a chance against these two bullies…

"Well I tell you what, gay-boy, you watch while we beat him up, then we'll get you too!" Kase yelled, kicking Omi as hard as he could. Omi tried not to cry out but it hurt so much…

"STOP IT NOW!" Nagi screamed, and Omi watched in shock and utter disbelief, thinking that hit to the head must've done more damage than it seemed as the boy's eyes glowed with a weird red light.

"Hey what the hell?" Omi heard Oda's voice above him and looked up just in time to see both him and Kase go flying across the corridor.

"How…" he whispered. "Nagi, what did you…?" Nagi had rushed to his side, and pulled him to his feet, looking fearfully over at the two thugs who were getting to their feet once more. Omi stared from him to them and to him again, dazed and a little frightened.

"Come on. Come ON Omi, I can't do that again so soon…"

Nagi had grabbed his hand, and tried to pull him down the corridor, but before they had got anywhere, they had been caught up with by the two faster boys.

"What the fuck kind of freak are you?" one of them said to Nagi, looking freaked out but not afraid - not afraid enough to stay away from them, at any rate.

"You're even more fucking weird than HE is! You both belong in a…"

"I'll do it again!" Nagi threatened, but he looked too exhausted ever to do _anything_ again, and didn't even sound convincing enough to take in these two idiots…

Omi still couldn't believe that this was happening, that that had just happened…

"Just leave as alone!" he cried angrily, desperate to get out of this somehow, and knowing whatever he said would make no difference.. He was going to get beaten up anyway…but now Nagi was too… "You have no right to…"

"Oh, no right…" Both of them laughed stupidly. Omi suddenly didn't know which were worse - extremely clever people like the Takatoris, or unbelievably stupid idiots like these who did their bidding in the most violent way they could think of…

Kase grabbed Nagi's arm and yanked him away from Omi, who felt so angry and frustrated that there was nothing he could do to stop them doing this…nothing he could do…but he had no choice…

"GET OFF HIM!" he yelled and somehow got past Oda to Kase, kicking and punching him as much as he could but to no avail. Oda grabbed him again, and he managed to scratch his face but not a lot more.

"NAGI!" he shouted, fighting Oda as best he could and watching in horror as Kase slammed his friend into the wall. "USE YOUR POWER AGAIN!"

"Can't.." Nagi called weakly, dark eyes filled with despair. "Too soon…too tired… I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"OMI!" Omi's heart leapt as he heard Ken's voice. 

Ken would save him.

But that was just a stupid illogical thing to think. Ken was no match for them either, even though he would want to help them…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ken shouted. "LEAVE THEM ALONE RIGHT NOW!!"

"Fuck it! That guy's a teacher!" Kase yelled to Oda, and Omi watched with relief as Kase let go of Nagi and backed off. 

"So what!?!" Oda pushed Omi so hard that he fell to the floor. "Look at him, he's pathetic, he's not even a real teacher anyway…" He gave Omi a spiteful kick to his knee.

"Naw man, I'm off!" Kase yelled and Omi heard his footsteps running away. Oda yanked him to his feet.

"No such luck!" he sneered, twisting one of Omi's arms behind his back.

His arm was going to break…it hurt so much…

"Ken.." he whimpered, watching as Ken ran towards them, looking so different, so intensely angry…

"Oh god do something!" he heard Nagi say quietly.

"Is it him?" Oda demanded, wrenching his arm. "Is it him, who you can't stop thinking about, who you want so badly?" he shouted so Ken could hear. Omi squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed that he could feel tears threatening to spill.

What was Ken going to do? What _could_ he do?

"Get OFF HIM!"

Oda let go of him suddenly, staggering back a little. Ken had kicked him strongly in the side, and he looked more than a little shocked and very, very mad.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled, and charged back towards them, but Ken must have been much stronger than he looked - as Oda got nearer, he swung his fist and sent him flying with a hit to the head.

"Ken…" Omi groaned, and Ken kneeled down by his side. 

"Omi, oh god, are you alright?"

"You're losing your fucking job, 'Ken'," Oda yelled as he ran off. "Not meant to hit us, are you!!"

Ken ignored him and helped Omi to sit up, frowning in concern as he inspected his bruised cheek. Omi knew he must look a state but now was really not the time to worry about it.

"Nagi.." he said. "Are you alright?"

Nagi walked slowly over and sat down by him too, nodding.

"Will you lose your job?" Omi asked, biting his lip.

"You should both go to the first aid room now," Ken said, ignoring his question. "But you're OK, you're both OK, that's what matters…"

Nagi and Omi stood up with Ken's assistance, and Nagi, worn out but mostly unhurt, headed off in the direction of the first aid room. Ken and Omi followed, but at a distance, Ken supporting Omi with an arm around his waist that Omi knew he would be thrilling at if he didn't hurt all over…

"Ken, you'll get in so much trouble, you shouldn't have….done that."

"What was I supposed to do?" Ken said, as if it was obvious, peering at him. "Nothing while that bastard hurt you? I _couldn't!"_

He stopped walking, and Omi stared at him in surprise, still acutely aware of how beautiful he was…

"Omi, I don't care if I get into trouble, I don't care if I _do_ lose my job, as long as you're OK, I don't care!" Then, to Omi's amazement, he pulled him into a secure, though gentle, embrace. "Omi…" he muttered, and Omi was sure Ken could feel his pulse racing… He'd forgotten about the bruises and the pain… 

"Ken," he whispered back without really thinking. Ken jumped back suddenly, and stared at him in horror.

"What am I…I'm…" He was blushing adorably, muttering to himself… "I mean, come on, we have to go to the…the place, uhm, yes, let's go…" 

He looked as if he wanted to run away, but remembered that he had been helping Omi to walk along, and blushed still more as he put his arm around the slender boy's waist once again. Omi put his own arm around Ken's strong shoulders.

Oh this was nice…

When they reached the first aid room, Nagi was already there, being checked for concussion by the nurse - walls and people don't mix! she said sternly, shaking her head as he protested that it wasn't his fault!

When they came in, the nurse gasped and quickly came over to inspect Omi. Ken watched uneasily as she made him bend his arm and flex his fingers, and put analgesic cream on his bruises, and tutted about bullying in schools.

"Someone should do something about it!" she said, ignoring Omi's little "ow"s of protest as she prodded at the knee Oda had kicked. (Omi had been very embarrassed when she made him take off his jeans in front of Ken, but he had done so and was now sat shyly in his boxers) "It's just not…"

The door opened.

"Headmaster!" she exclaimed as Mr Eiri entered the room. He was young for a headteacher, and known for his harshness. "I was just thinking, you should rethink your policy on bullying and…"

"And I was just thinking, Nurse Ayeka, that you should rethink your policy on telling me what to do," he said icily. He glared at Ken, and Omi shuddered, trying not to look at Oda and Kase who were smirking at him from the doorway.

The headmaster was not here to check they were alright.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Just a quick note before this chapter - _Thankyou SOOO much to all of you for your kind reviews!_

"One and a half days in the same job, Hidaka-san… I'm impressed! But still, impressive or not…you're fired."

Mr Eiri smirked at Ken, who was sitting unhappily in one of the five chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Omi, who was in the chair next to him, couldn't believe what was happening.

"That's so unfair!" he found himself exclaiming despite Mr Eiri's cool glare. "He saved me, and Nagi, from being really hurt!"

"Tsukiyono! That makes no difference to the fact that he physically assaulted a student, and that is _unacceptable_. I'm sure you understand that…"

"Yeah, _Tsukiyono!_" Kase sneered from the end chair. "Your boyfriend is _unacceptable!_"

"And you, Kase, are no less!" Eiri snapped suddenly. "You and Oda are the most despicable, worthwhile scum I have ever had in my school! Have you no conscience when you see what you just did to this boy? Are you so stupid that you find it impossible to accept anyone different from yourselves? Both of you are suspended indefinitely, effective immediately. I cannot expel you on the spot, but do NOT expect to be coming back… Get out, both of you!" 

Oda and Kase looked stunned, and glanced at each other before leaving sulkily. Omi thought that maybe he would have had a bit more respect for Eiri now - if only he wasn't going to fire Ken! The man obviously had common sense, more than a lot of people…if only he could make him listen! Ken had been doing what he thought was best, he had saved him from quite possibly being seriously injured…

"Mr Eiri," he said nervously, "please don't sack Ken!" Ken was watching him in surprise, and he felt himself blush, but carried on anyway. "He's a great teacher, and he didn't _want _to beat anyone up, he just wanted to save us! And he did, I mean, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come, and I know he didn't want to do it, he's not like that, he's really nice!"

Mr Eiri listened patiently until he'd finished, which was something, but shook his head as Omi bit his lip and watched him hopefully.

"I don't doubt you think so, Omi," he said, surprisingly softly. "But…" He turned to Ken. "There is just no way I can possibly keep you on, and I may as well be honest about it from the outset. This isn't just about this incident, Hidaka-san, do you understand me?"

Omi watched in confusion as Ken and Eiri-sensei stared at each other for a long moment. Ken nodded eventually, showing that he did understand - but Omi didn't! What was going on? What else was it about?

"I took a chance taking you on," Eiri was saying to Ken, and Omi knew he wasn't meant to be part of this conversation, but couldn't help wondering. "And I am not too proud to admit I was wrong… Nor am I too stupid to believe everything I hear in the papers, Hidaka-san, but that is beside point."

Omi was now completely lost. Just what was happening here? He looked at Ken. He seemed to know…

"No big deal will be made of this, Hidaka-san, but I must ask you to leave at once."

Ken nodded resignedly and stood up. Omi stood up abruptly.

"If he leaves, I…I'm going too!"

Eiri just regarded him coolly. Ken stared at him in horror.

"Omi, that's ridiculous!" Nagi exclaimed, getting to his feet too. "You can't just leave school!"

Omi felt himself turn pink, this _was_ stupid, he knew… He had said it in the heat of the moment, because he couldn't think of anything else to do, but…but…Ken couldn't leave!!

He sat down, sighing in frustration.

"I know," he muttered. He gazed worriedly at Ken, who was frowning thoughtfully at him as Eiri dismissed Nagi quietly. 

"Well, Hidaka-san," Eiri began calmly, and for a minute, just a minute, Omi thought he might have changed his mind... "I'm afraid this is goodbye." As Ken nodded and turned reluctantly to leave, Omi fought the urge to cry.

"Omi, I will expect you back in school on time tomorrow morning," the headmaster added flatly. Omi stared at him. Eiri stared back, and then Omi scrambled to his feet and ran after Ken with a barely audible "Hai, thankyou".

Eiri sighed as the door closed behind the boy. Young love was such a troublesome thing to have running rampant in a school…

"Ken! Ken!" Omi quickly caught up with Ken, who was walking slowly, in the entrance hall. He was aching still but it didn't really seem important. Ken turned and stared at him in something of a daze. Omi stopped, facing him, and they watched each other silently for a while, neither knowing what to say, or what was going through each others' minds…

"I've got the day off," Omi started eventually.

"Why?" Ken asked, and Omi shrugged.

"Can I come with you?"

Ken smiled at him, and he smiled back, following as the dark-haired boy nodded and turned towards the door. Feeling impulsive and a little braver than normal, Omi reached for his hand shyly, and they walked out of school together.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble, and lost your job, and everything," Omi said guiltily as they reached Ken's car, not having really thought about where they were going to go. This was all his fault…

"Omi, please don't feel guilty. It's not important in the whole scheme of things, is it? Do you think I'd rather have my job back if you had been hurt? I'd give up anything if it meant you stayed OK." Omi smiled despite himself. Ken cared about him, really and truly cared for him even though they'd only known each other twenty-four hours or so… 

"And besides," Ken added as they got in and he switched on the engine. "It wasn't just about that."

Omi remembered the weird conversation Ken had had with the headmaster.

"What else was it?" he asked, not sure if it was going to be something he shouldn't really be asking about. "What was he talking about in there?"

Ken sighed, seemingly thinking over what he was going to say as he drove out through the school gates.

"When I came here…well, I didn't think I'd get this job, I wasn't going to get this job, because I…I had a criminal record. I still do. Obviously."

"What?! You're a criminal?"

Ken looked at him, and suddenly, to his surprise, started laughing. Omi wasn't sure what to think, but Ken's nice, genuine laugh soon had him joining in. It wasn't like it made any difference. He didn't care if Ken was a criminal, he loved him anyway.

"Your face!" Ken exclaimed, then turned slightly more serious again. "Omi, I'm not a criminal. You believe me, don't you, nobody believed me…"

"Ken, if you say it's true, I believe it!" Ken smiled gratefully at him, and he wanted to hug him so badly he almost did, despite the fact that he was driving. "But I don't get it - how do you have a criminal record if you haven't done anything?"

"I was in the J-League, which you wouldn't know if you're not a sports fan… I was the goalie, you should have seen me, I kicked ass!" He laughed lightly and grinned at Omi. "And I never showed off… Anyway… One time I just…I just went out and suddenly the stadium lights were too bright, and I just…found I couldn't play, I couldn't think, I couldn't catch a single ball… We lost so spectacularly, it was the worst thing in the world… Someone had fixed the match, you know, made sure we lost…"

"By…by drugging you? That's terrible!"

"I know… And they thought I took the drugs myself, you know… It was in the papers and everything, they thought I was the one fixing matches, they thought…they still think it, they just forgot… That's why I didn't think I'd get the job, and I almost didn't, but I convinced him to let me have a go… And he believed me, I know it, he said he didn't believe what he read in the papers…"

"But he had to sack you anyway, because of your record and…if you stayed on people would find out about…and the school would be in trouble…"

"And I'd be in trouble. He did what was best, for me too." Omi stared out of the window for a while, considering all this. Life was so unfair! Ken didn't deserve all the stuff that had happened to him…

"If I drop you home, and you can change out of your uniform and stuff…would you like to go out with me for the day?" Ken asked suddenly. Omi looked at him quickly but Ken was staring deliberately straight ahead.

"I would love that so much!" he blurted out quickly, hoping he didn't sound too eager…

Ken turned to him, looking slightly relieved for a second, and beamed.

"Great! We can do whatever you like, it'll be really fun!"

Omi couldn't stop grinning like a maniac all the way to his home. 

"I'm gonna go home for a little bit too, can I pick you up in half an hour?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Omi felt a bit stupid for saying that, but it didn't seem to matter… He got out of the car and was still feeling giddy inside as he watched Ken drive off. 

Was this a date they were going on?

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Omi had never been so nervous in his whole life. He ran around the flat in a state of happiness, excitement and fear all at once…or just in a state…he called Ouka, and felt like a prat when he remembered not _everyone_ got given the day off…he drank a cup of tea, jumped into the shower, jumped out again, a little cleaner, wondered for a moment whether he ought to put on something special, ended up pulling on his favourite most comfortable clothes, baggy shorts and a t-shirt and his favourite way too big hooded sweater, and was just worrying whether he looked too much like a kid for Ken when the doorbell rang and he jumped about a foot in the air.

He took a deep breath, and resolved that if Ken was to like him, it would be for him and not for someone he was pretending to be. His heart melted as he opened the door to his dark-haired crush, who was standing on the doorstep, looking about as nervous as he felt.

"Hi!" Omi said happily, and Ken just smiled, holding a bunch of delicate flowers out to him. "Thankyou!" He took the flowers. "Come in. You didn't need to get me these you know… They're lovely though!"

"Like you." Ken blushed, and Omi did too. "They're…"

"Freesias, I know, they're my favourite!" Omi said, and was taken by the sudden urge to giggle. "Nobody's even given me flowers before!" No-one had ever said he was lovely before either. Good thing Manx and Persia, his adoptive mum and dad weren't home, he thought. 

Not sure how they'd react to a guy coming round with flowers for me…

"Your house rules!" Ken exclaimed as Omi led him to the living room and offered him a drink. Omi was still wondering…was this going to be a date? He wanted to ask Ken, but he was just too shy. 

Ken turned down the offer of a drink.

"Well, I'm OK to go already, if you are…I thought I'd buy you a drink somewhere. If you want…"

Omi beamed at him, and he grinned back, and as they left the house, it _felt_ like they were going on a date. 

But as they sat down at a little café, something else was on his mind. He had to ask this, get it out of the way now, or the whole day would be ruined by his worrying…

"Ken…are you going to leave now? Now you don't have a job?"

"Depends," Ken said absent mindedly, watching him.

"On what?"

"On...oh, I mean no, I'm not going, not for a while anyway…I've got my lease for six months…and I've not been here two weeks yet! I'm glad, I really like it here, I can get another job."

Omi couldn't help grinning, feeling more relieved than he'd thought he'd been worried. If Ken just left, straight after he met him…

And fell in love with him…

"Ken, are we…are we…"

"Are we what?" 

"Uhm…uhm…" God he wished he'd never started that sentence. "Uhm…I…'ve forgotten what it was now…"

Ken laughed.

"Can't have been anything important then ne?"

Omi blushed.

"No, I guess it wasn't important."

"I'll order us something, uh, strawberry milkshake right?"

Omi nodded, surprised that Ken remembered him saying that was his favourite. He wanted to ask Ken, to find out what he meant to him…but he was so afraid of making a fool of himself… What if he was just a kid with a stupid crush being an idiot, imagining that Ken might ever like him too… It didn't FEEL like he was imagining it all…

Well, he'd just wait and see what happened, he thought. They'd have a nice day anyway, and then, maybe later on some time, he could tell him, if he felt like it… Ken wouldn't laugh at him, he knew, even if he didn't feel the same he would never make fun of people's feelings…

"So what do you want to do?" Ken asked as he returned to the table, complete with milkshakes and two gingerbread teddy bears.

How 'bout spend the rest of my life with you, Omi thought, staring at the teddy bears, which were somehow quite surreal.

"They're cute. Aren't they cute?" Ken said.

"Yeah, sure, how're you supposed to eat something that cute?" Omi replied and Ken laughed. 

As he drank his milkshake in silence, Omi contemplated what had happened, so unexpectedly, and in just a day. This time yesterday he had been feeling gloomy over an hour on the sports pitch that was yet to come - now he couldn't imagine that he hadn't known Ken, been thinking about him forever - and he couldn't imagine anything making him feel gloomy; when he was with Ken he seemed to forget what feeling bad was like!

Suddenly he knew he would tell Ken - this wasn't something he could keep to himself, not something he would want to. He wanted Ken to know how he felt, how he made him feel.

"Do you want to go the cinema?" Ken asked him.

"Yeah, cool! What will we see?"

"Dunno, doesn't matter…we'll choose when we get there ne?"

Omi nodded. He loved films - but even if he didn't, he would have gone with Ken anyway!

So they went to the cinema, and Omi squirmed inside with happiness when Ken (very slyly, of course, being him) put his arm around his shoulders. When the film ended, he didn't want to move, just to stay sitting with Ken as if they would be like that forever. Of course, if they had, they would soon have been surrounded by cinema-guys picking up rubbish, so he didn't mind _that _much when Ken stood up and took his hand as he got up too.

After that they went to the park, and just walked by the river. Omi loved Ken's company, the cheerful and gentle way he talked about everything. He'd known that already, of course, but every minute he seemed to love every thing about him more…

As Ken sat down on the grass and gazed at the water, Omi knew that this was it - he would tell him now. He didn't feel nervous, though he knew he probably should - thoughts of Ken rejecting him did cross his mind, but for a reason he couldn't fathom they didn't bother him. He was going to tell him, tell him he loved him, that was all that mattered.

He sat down next to him and, not actually sure exactly what he was going to say, began.

"Ken, I've got something to say, it's really important so…"

He placed a finger over Ken's lips as the older boy went to say something.

"…will you just listen to me before you say anything?"

Ken nodded, looking puzzled, and slightly worried until Omi gave him a smile that seemed to reassure him. 

"Well, I know we only met yesterday, and I know, well, you know how some things you just know? I knew straight away, I knew, I just saw you and I knew this would happen, I knew I would…I love you Ken! Don't say it's impossible, or anything like that, because it isn't, because I do, I love you and I just want…I just want you to know. I love you…"

He made himself keep looking at Ken, he wouldn't turn away even though it would have been easier! Ken was staring at him in…well, it was disbelief, certainly, but in a good way or a bad way? Omi could feel it lurking, about to hit him that he had just bared his soul, risked his heart…

With a gasp he found himself pulled against Ken, strong arms around him… His heart raced as he realised what this meant.

"Oh Omi, I don't believe it!" Ken whispered. "I don't believe it, you feel the same, I can't believe this has happened, I didn't think stuff like this happened, not to me, not at all, I…just don't believe…"

"Do…do you…do you l-love me too?" Omi squeaked, not-believing just as much as Ken. "I know it's crazy, but I really do…"

"I do believe you!" Ken assured him, pulling back to look him in the eyes, then hugging him close again so Omi couldn't see his face. "I just…don't believe it!" Omi giggled, feeling like he was on drugs, or something better - happiness was just beginning to seep through into his consciousness and already he felt like it was just too much to fit in his small self.

"I love you, Omi of course I love you," Ken whispered to him, and Omi was glad Ken couldn't see him as his eyes filled with tears. But then, he wouldn't care if he did, because Ken could know everything about him and it would be fine. 

They had fallen in love in a day. It had been love at first sight after all. How this could have happened, neither of them knew, but at that moment, arms wrapped around each other, who cared? They certainly didn't.


End file.
